


Rise & Shine

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something Zane has wanted to try with Ty for quite some time now. Takes place sometime after Ty gets back from deployment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise & Shine

**Rise & Shine**  
Author: hunenka  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Pairing(s): Ty/Zane  
Rating: teen and up audiences  
Warnings: m/m  
Summary: There’s something Zane has wanted to try with Ty for quite some time now. Takes place sometime after Ty gets back from deployment.

===

“I’m not really sure about this.” Ty sounded concerned and he kept looking around the room, eyes on the various exits as if he was thinking about bolting.

Zane didn’t let that deter him; he’d been expecting the negative attitude after all. “Come on, you promised.”

“Can’t I just bribe myself out of this with copious amounts of hot sex?” Ty asked hopefully.

“No, that’s gonna happen later anyway.”

“But…” Ty almost whined, frowning. He was bouncing on his feet, up and down, looking like a stubborn child refusing to do his chores.

Zane decided to try a new tactic. “Don’t be a chicken, Ty. Or do you think you can’t do it?”

This helped because if there was one thing that always worked on Ty, it was giving him a challenge. Whether it was the Marine in him or whether it was just another part of the eternal puzzle that was Ty Grady, the man never backed down from a challenge. And apparently from the stories Zane had heard from Sidewinder guys, the crazier the challenge, the bigger the chance of Ty accepting it.

Ty put on a determined expression, the muscle in his jaw jumping. “Sure. I can do it.”

Zane tried hard to suppress a smile and ultimately failed. “Okay. Lose your clothes. I’ll go get some stuff I need for this.” He left the room quickly before Ty could change his mind again.

Ty hesitated a bit at those ominous words but then shrugged and started unbuttoning his shirt. He couldn’t back out now.

When Zane came back, Ty was naked except for Zane’s compass pendant on his neck. He tried to peek into the large cardboard box in Zane’s arms.

Zane was fighting another smile. Seeing Ty squirm like this was absolutely priceless. ”Relax, baby.”

Ty huffed and shook his head, showing his disbelief. “I’m not really sure I can.”

“You’re acting like I’m going to torture you,” Zane accused him while unpacking the things he needed from the box.

“Well making me sit still while you’re painting me sounds like torture to me!”

“You’re adorable,” Zane said as he stretched a fresh canvas of the wooden frame he had brought from Texas while Ty had been gone.

“Shut up,” Ty replied automatically but there didn’t seem to be any heat in it. He was playing with the pendant nervously.

Zane crossed the distance between them in a few long strides and took Ty’s face in his hands, forcing him to look up so their eyes met. “It won’t take too long, I promise,” he whispered, brushing his nose against Ty’s stubbled cheek. “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, I’ve simply got to paint you. It’s an artist thing. Okay?”

“Okay,” Ty muttered before finding Zane’s lips with his own, kissing him slowly, languidly, drawing it out.

Trying to stall, Zane realized and pulled away from the kiss. “Come on. Get on the sofa, make yourself comfortable.”

Ty rolled his eyes but obeyed. He tried several different positions and finally settled on lying on his back, head propped on some pillows, hands crossed behind his head, one leg stretched and one slightly bent. “Is this good?”

Zane’s dark eyes were warm as he glanced at his lover while mixing paint on the palette. “Breathtaking. But you’re gonna be in this position for a while, is it comfortable enough?”

“I guess,” Ty said a little uncertainly, then frowned. “Hey, you said this won’t take long!”

“It won’t,” Zane replied patiently. “But it might seem like it to you. Especially to you, you hyperactive child,” he added after a beat. “And now stay still.”

He started with a rough outline to make sure he got the proportions right, unconsciously biting on his lower lip in concentration. His eyes kept jumping from Ty to the canvas quickly. “You can talk now,” he suggested, hoping that a conversation might keep Ty entertained. “I’ll only need you to be silent when I’m doing your face.”

Ty hummed in response. After a moment of silence, he said thoughtfully, “You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen, too.”

Zane looked up from the canvas abruptly. “I am?” He sounded a little uncertain even to his own ears.

Ty’s expression was affectionate yet serious. “Damn right you are.”

Not really convinced, Zane started painting again, working out the lines of Ty’s legs.

His lover must have recognized the doubt on Zane’s face somehow because he didn’t let him leave the topic so easily. “You’re dashing. Tall and strong, and the way you move – confident, like you know what you want and you’re gonna get it no matter what…”

Ty paused and Zane could feel his eyes on him even though he didn’t look up from the canvas. “You talk as if I were a movie star or something.”

“You are one to me.”

Zane chuckled, trying hard to concentrate on the painting and not on the warmth that Ty’s words created inside his chest. “I’m getting old, Ty.”

“Bullshit. You’re getting better.” There was so much conviction in Ty’s voice that Zane was almost inclined to believe him. “Just like Redford. Or Connery.”

Zane’s lips twitched into a smile. He was learning new interesting things about Ty. “That’s some company you’ve punt me into.” What he didn’t say out loud was ‘But if you’re right, how come everybody’s crazy about _you_?’

It seemed like once again Ty could somehow read what was going on inside Zane’s head. “The only reason why people usually notice me more than you is that I’m flaunting it while you’re hiding it.”

Zane had to admit there was some truth to Ty’s words. While Ty was indisputably attractive and very handsome, what made him truly irresistible was the way he communicated with people, how he smiled and joked and maintained eye contact with whoever he wanted to impress. He knew how to turn on the charm when he wanted to.

Seeing the wheels turning in Zane’s head, Ty chuckled. “See? You know I’m right.”

Zane gave a hesitant shrug. He wasn’t really sure what Ty was trying to prove by this conversation.

But Ty still didn’t let the topic go. “It’s all in the way you think of yourself. If you like yourself, like who you are, then you look good.”

A sad smile ran across Zane’s face before he schooled it away. He remembered telling similar words to Becky when they were both young and she would get insecure about herself. “I guess,” he ventured finally, realizing that he stopped painting. He shook his head, trying to fight the memories.

“And it’s working, you know,” Ty went on. “The time we’ve spent apart… it’s done you good, Zane. How you’ve caught up with your old hobbies and passions. You finally started to have some fun by yourself. For yourself.”

“I’m still glad you’re back now.” Zane was painting the strong lines of Ty’s broad shoulders now. He loved Ty’s shoulders, especially those two paw-shaped scars. It was yet another testimony to Ty’s strength and stubborn refusal to give up.

Ty shook his head slightly and then stopped moving as he remembered his promise to keep still. “Not the point.”

“And what is?”

There was a proud, warm smile on Ty’s face. “You started liking yourself better. And people have noticed.” At Zane’s confused expression, he explained, “Haven’t you registered that people are checking you out pretty much everywhere we go?”

As he thought about it, Zane realized that he _did_ seem to get more attention lately. “Huh.”

Ty was still beaming with pride, hazel eyes watching Zane with love. “I told you that you were a phoenix rising from the ashes. And now that you’ve risen, you shine.”

Something clenched in Zane’s gut at the words. “Thanks…” He finally managed say in a shaky voice. Only Ty had that power over him, only Ty was able to make Zane feel loved and safe and _good_ in a matter of seconds.

Ty’s smile turned mischievous, effectively breaking the magic of the moment. “I also like watching all those people watch you because I know you’re mine. All they can do is envy me.”

Zane barked out a short laugh. “Actually, Liam Bell said something about envying you.”

Ty’s smile was gone in an instant, replaced by an angry frown. “Don’t ever mention that bastard’s name again,” he almost growled.

And just like that Zane immediately knew that he _would_ be mentioning Liam’s name again, because seeing Ty get riled up like this was too much fun to let it pass. For now, though, he played nice. He had a painting to finish after all. “Okay. And now stop talking, please.”

Ty didn’t say anything but it was obvious that if he could, he would rant about Liam until he ran out of insults in all the languages he knew. With Ty’s creativity, that could take a while.

“You’re right, I’m yours,” Zane said as he carefully started painting Ty’s face – the trickiest part of it all, sometimes so expressive and sometimes serving as a mask for Ty to hide behind. Although Zane was happy to say that he hadn’t seen the latter since NOLA. “And you’re mine. Never forget that.”

Ty hummed affirmatively.

Some minutes and several muttered curses later, Zane put the brush down, took a step back and tilted his head as he compared the painting with the original. It wasn’t exactly a masterpiece but that was to be expected since he hadn’t done any figure painting in ages. Not since Becky.

“Can I see it now?” Ty asked impatiently although he still stayed in his position.

“Sure. But don’t expect too much, this is the first time in–“

But Ty was already standing next to Zane, watching the painting curiously for several moments with narrowed eyes before muttering, “Weird.”

Zane winced slightly. “That bad?”

Ty shook his head quickly and gave Zane a soft peck on his scruffy cheek. “Pretty good, actually. It’s just weird seeing myself like this, I guess. I’ve never been painted before.”

“Oh, but I’ve painted your face many times before,” Zane grinned dirtily. “Just with something else than oil paint.” He just couldn’t resist saying it. And it wasn’t his fault, really. Ty was naked and gorgeous and right next to him and that started giving Zane ideas.

Ty snorted in amusement. “So I see your puns are still terrible.”

Zane’s hands were already touching Ty, running across warm skin and taut muscles. “You still want me, though.”

“I do.” Ty’s lips pressed against Zane’s in a slow, sensual kiss while his hands moved to unbutton Zane’s shirt. “Come on,” he broke the kiss finally and started tugging Zane towards the staircase. “Let’s take it to the bedroom, that painting watching us is freaking me out.”

“I’ll do better next time,” Zane promised as he let Ty drag him across the room.

“Next time?” Ty repeated in a horrified voice, causing Zane to laugh. “Damn it, Zane! Why do I let you do these things to me?”

“Because you love me,” Zane reminded him cheekily.

“That’s an unfair advantage,” Ty complained, but he was smiling. He loved the certainty with which Zane said that, the trust that was coming back after being broken in New Orleans. Ty intended to never break that trust again.

They reached the bedroom door now and Ty pressed Zane against the hard wood as they kissed again, their bodies grinding together with increasing urgency. Their lips only parted when they ran out of breath.

“You’re gonna pay for fighting dirty, you know,” Ty warned Zane before he bit down on his neck playfully.

Grinning, Zane opened the door and let Ty push him inside before moving in the bed’s direction. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

END


End file.
